The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus, and more particularly, to an image forming apparatus having a printing function to record image data included in a printing job received via a network on a recording paper and a scanner function to acquire the image data by reading a manuscript image.
In recent years, a lot of image forming apparatuses such as a copy machine and a multifunction peripheral have been connected to peripheral apparatuses such as a personal computer by a network such as a LAN. In this case, the image forming apparatus is used as a printing terminal that record image data included in a printing job received from the peripheral apparatuses via the network on the recording paper. There are a lot of cases in which installation places of the image forming apparatus cannot be verified with naked eyes from an operating place of a PC when printing is performed based on the printing job received via the network. Even when the image forming apparatus has a plurality of discharge trays, it is difficult to designate an empty discharge tray at a PC side. Therefore, when printing is performed based on the printing job received via the network, it is proposed that the empty discharge tray is selected and discharged in the image forming apparatus.
However, there is a case in which an in-body discharge tray is clogged and it is difficult to eject the discharged recording paper if a scanner function is in use when a recording paper is discharged to the empty in-body discharge tray in an image forming apparatus having the scanner function to read a manuscript image and the in-body discharge tray.